


A Rainy Morning

by sugar_screw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_erised, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Person of Color Harry Potter, Safe For Work, Snark, long-haired Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_screw/pseuds/sugar_screw
Summary: Harry and Draco spend a quiet rainy morning at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> I had so much fun working on this piece! Thank you for all the prompt ideas breath_of_mine, I love drawing cute fluff!

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/68434/68434_original.jpg)

Click the image for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/71159.html) . ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
